Fighting 17th
by Dixiewinxwrites12
Summary: My usual disclaimers apply! Please r&r! This is my spin on a recent episode..Enjoy! The second pairing used is Mills/Dawson.
1. Chapter 1

_Fighting 17__th_, a Chicago Fire Fanfiction

**My disclaimers-Please Do not post anything you see to any social network, I will see this as plagiarism!**

**I also don't own anything this time around, except the occasional OC. It would be helpful if you watched "A Coffin that Small", Contains spoilers from that episode. Please see bottom after reading!)**

Preface\Chapter 1

(Dawson's Point of View)-It had been a while since Peter and I started dating, and unlike any other relationship I have had in the past, I finally think that I could trust again, and it was nice. I am glad that Shay's friendship with me hasn't changed.

(Shay's Point of View)- Severide had decided to help me out with my decision, and I was elated that he was helping me, because I knew that I could handle having this delicate matter in the hands of a stranger. But, the hardest part was telling chief when the time came, and frankly I didn't know what he would say and\or think and that was what was making me so anxious about the whole process. A while later, the dispatch alarm blared pushing my racing thoughts away. Chief gave me a thumb up gesture, and I quickly sped off with Dawson in the back. The dispatch said that there were at least three people injured, so I knew that we had to hurry. Then to make things worse, the Easter parade was clogging up traffic, I bit my lip out of worry that we might not get there in time.

(**A\N-Please review and tell me if you want to continue\suggestions you may have! Thanks, Dixiewinxwrites12) **


	2. Chapter 2

**(A\N- Thank you guys so much for the positive reviews and the encouragement for this story to continue.) **

Chapter 2

(Two weeks later)

(Shay's Point of view)

The threats from that gang had slightly decreased, but that didn't mean we weren't still on our guard, even when Dawson and I went on a call Peter or Chief always had to come with us, and this was for precautionary reasons only. The new candidate decided that she couldn't handle the gang's looming presence, so she asked for a transfer back to her old firehouse even though her candidacy was for six weeks. It felt good to have my job back and to know that I wouldn't have to resort to bartending for now was also comforting. However, I couldn't escape the drama from Severide and myself, and I was already sick of it. I skipped off to my secret spot, and read for a while, I craved that escape. (120 minutes later)-I had heard the dispatch alarm, and was under the wheel like always, but this time something felt strange. I couldn't exactly put my finger on it. Before I left to attend to the gunshot victim, I made sure that the gun that was under the seat was still there, I gestured over to Mills and he helped Dawson and I lift our patient. I could feel someone's eyes bore into me, that was when I knew we had to leave and fast, as the guys were finishing with the fire; I motioned to Casey, and mentioned what had happened, and I prayed that we would make it back safe. "_Please God, Help me and my Crew..." _I said silently.

(Dawson's Point of View)

Today was another successful day, but I couldn't help be notice how withdrawn Shay had become since we had left that gunshot victim. I knew she would tell me if she wanted me to be worried, so I decided to not worry. Tonight, Peter was taking me out for a dinner, but was remaining coy about it. I was finally happy that I had found someone to help me get over my trust issues. As I was walking out to my car, I couldn't help but see\hear a fight going on. I walked back calmly has I could back to the firehouse and said, "Shay, I need your assistance, and Casey call the police now." Shay walked towards the truck and got the medical supplies needed, and we quickly both sprinted as Chief stood outside to make sure nothing happened to us.


	3. Chapter 3-New Feelings and Secrets

Chapter 3

**(A\N-Possible spoilers for "Ambition", hope you enjoy!)**

(Shay's Point of View)

There had been a rumor saying that Tara had seduced someone and as a result there would be an internal case looking into that matter. We can thank our lucky stars that this didn't happen with one of our guys. I was also elated that Severide had stayed friends with me during this process.

(Two hours later, at Molly's-Dawson's point of view)

I was dressed in my usual street clothes when I could not help but flashback to earlier when Shay and I were called to identify the body of Curtis, and I couldn't help but think of what happened before we found him, and hoped that the case would continue.

I heard the door opening, and prepared myself for the guys' arrival, and I was so excited to open next month because this had really become my heart and soul, and it helped that I had the guys in my corner.

(Shay's Point of View)

I was glad that Severide was still in my corner with this decision. I couldn't help this, but I was really starting to fall for him, and I hoped that he wouldn't undermine my feelings for him, and hoped that I wouldn't become the laughing stock of the firehouse. But at least I admitted my feelings of him to myself; the next step is keeping that secret. I also hoped that Dawson wouldn't make me blab, considering she's my best friend. I also cannot help be notice that there is tension between Casey and Mills. _I wonder what is going on with those two.' _I wondered.


	4. Chapter 4-Movie Night

(**A\N-This chapter is mainly focused on Shay\Severide, Enjoy! Major Fluff ensues!)**

Chapter 4

(Shay's Point of View)

It had been three weeks and there was still tension between Mills and Casey. A couple of incidences had become physical, but a stern warning from Chief stopped that completely. I also could tell that this was straining Mills' relationship with Dawson completely. Molly's had finally opened, and it was heeled as an "Excellent establishment, and the service is very prompt." That made me so happy because Dawson and the rest of the guys where actually doing something else other than squad or truck life. It was also good that they had an outlet so they would not risk burnout, because in our profession that was a horrible thing to risk. Come to think of it, I have only succumbed to burnout twice, which in truth is very rare.

(Severide's Point of View)

I looked towards Shay, and I can tell that she's in deep thoughts because she keeps chewing the end of her pen cap. I have seen her do that once or twice especially when working on a Fanfiction piece that she was very passionate about. I guess that what attracts me so to her, she's passionate for what and who she loves. I heard the guys gathering around for movie night, tonight was Shay's turn to pick. I secretly hoped that we wouldn't have to endure the love fest that is Twilight, I groaned and twinge a bit at the thought. I just didn't understand why girls liked those movies. Each to his own, I guess. Shay interrupted my thoughts quickly, "'_Ride- It's a tie between Backdraft and Ladder 49._ I thought quickly and said, "Backdraft,"and I was trying to fight the shade of red I was turning when Shay said, "Thanks, Ride."


	5. Chapter 5- A New Challenge

Chapter 5

(Severide's Point of View)

Today had been a typical day in Chicago, though the heat was oddly stifling with it being the first week of April. I hoped it wouldn't be this hot for long, because most cars these days couldn't handle the extreme heat. I noticed that Shay's face is very red, normally I wouldn't worry but I know that she has been taking those hormone shots twice a week and according to Shay she couldn't be out very long due to those shots. I motioned towards Mills and he nodded, and Dawson came to help Shay cool down and restock the ambo.

(Shay's Point of View)

I didn't realize that we were so low on supplies, and I am glad that we restocked before we had a critical need. I was tired, but I couldn't let Severide know that; he was hovering enough over me at the apartment, I needed a break.

(Dawson's Point of View)

I knew that Shay was getting cramped; I decide to invite Shay to go to the movies with Mills and me. She gladly accepted.

**(A\N-Sorry if this appears rushed! Next chapter will be the aftermath.)**


	6. Chapter 6-Old but Fantastic Memories

**(A\N-Hey guys, I am back with the next chapter of fighting 17****th****-hope you enjoy and Please review)!**

Chapter 6

(Shay's Point of View, Three days later)

I knew that hiding my symptoms wasn't the wisest idea I have had, but I also knew that Severide and Dawson wouldn't leave me alone if I mentioned it. That was before my fever returned, however. Tonight, we had all been invited to Molly's and I accepted even though I felt like hell. I heard Chief come into the main room, I wondered what happened. Then, Casey turned on the news-at that exact moment my heart dropped, there had been another incident with abandoned apartments, only this time in a different state, only two of the firefighters lived. Chief scanned around the room and said, "This is why I take the precautions I do." We all nodded and then said a prayer out of respect for our fallen comrades. Its calls and events like that, that really make you wonder if you're really prepared for things like that. I thought to myself as I went to retrieve something from my locker. That's when chief stopped me and said, "Are you sure you're ok, because I know that we all worry." I sighed and said, "I am fine, just tired". As I got into the locker room, I sat down and was thinking. (*Flashback*)-It was my senior year and I had gotten into a dance class and Severide and I were asked to do a duet, I was in charged to pick out the music, the process took me days because I wanted everything to be perfect- the song I ultimately chose was "Pride(In the name of Love)" by U2. Severide was my best friend and I was lucky to have him dancing with me. All in all, we aced that project and got a huge ovation.


	7. Chapter 7-A New Friend

**(A\N-So sorry to be gone so long but I have been busy with my other stories, and just my life in general and I am going to be making up some locations as I am not familiar with the Chicago area. I only own OCs. )**

Chapter 7

(Two days later, Shay's Point of View)

A couple of the area fire departments needed help for their last few shifts, and I had a bad feeling about that, So naturally Mills and Severide were exempted by Dawson and I but we knew they signed up anyway-maybe we shouldn't have watched _Backdraft _during thatmovie night a few weeks back, but I had to reassure myself that everything would be fine, then the dispatch alarm went off- saying this, "_Abandoned house fire, Possibility of armed people near the scene." _We all knew the dangers of abandoned house fires, but we also knew that the situation we were facing could become hostile, especially when other innocent people are at odds as well. We all geared up as I nodded to the new paramedic candidate, Maddie and before I got under the wheel I made sure that the gun we had for protection was under my seat, as I was driving this time and Dawson would be driving us back as that was the regular thing we did. As we got to the location, Severide told me to stay back unless we were needed, I nodded in agreement. I could first rest easy as we weren't needed yet, and to give us time to help the guys to access the damage, and it was quite extensive-structural wise and charred siding pieces were falling off of the house and then they would break off in pieces in your hand. I could hear Severide saying, "This girl's wounded, as I took her to the stretcher that was already set up. I looked her in the eye and said, "What your name is and what hurts?" She responded after a coughing fit which signaled smoke inhalation, she said, "Morgan" and she showed me her right wrist-which she said that she tried to get away when a piece of debris fell on it. We had to hurry before the pain killers I gave her wore off. I and Dawson sped off, while Maddie stayed behind in case there were any other injuries.


End file.
